


Had Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: After Lewis has forgiven Arthur and started living with them again, Angst, Character Death, Death, Multi, Post-Hellbent (Mystery Skulls Animated), References to Depression, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur was tired. Tired of everything. The guilt, the grief, the knowledge that he killed his best friend/lover, the trauma, the fear of the ghost that possessed him still being somewhere inside him waiting to strike again. He was tired of it all.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), mentioned but it's not the main point of the fic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Had Enough

Arthur was tired. Tired of everything. The guilt, the grief, the knowledge that he killed his best friend/lover, the trauma, the fear of the ghost that possessed him still being somewhere inside him waiting to strike again. He was tired of it all. His decision to commit suicide wasn't one born from miscommunication, after Lewis came back and learned the truth, he (albeit kind of slowly) went back to his caring self. The three of them even started dating each other. Vivi and Lewis knew about Arthur's depression, and this wasn't his first suicide attempt. They had kept him on suicide watch before, but Arthur learned that if he was actually going to do it, he needed to keep it from them. That way he would be allowed some control again. 

His desire for death wasn't because of them. It was a selfish desire, which Arthur knew. He had two (three counting Mystery) lovely people who would miss him. But he couldn't take it. He knew it would hurt them, but his trauma was hurting him. It was selfish, but it had to be done. Even with the pair getting to be laxer with their suicide watches, Arthur's sleep medication was heavily monitored. So he couldn't go that way. Late at night he snuck out of their shared apartment and went to their van. He had been driving in silence, no music or anything when he finally spoke up. 

“Mystery I know you followed me.”

The titular dog rose from his hiding spot in the back. He didn't say anything, even though Arthur now knew he could. He climbed into the front seat, nuzzling Arthur's left arm. The irony of that action not lost on either of them. 

“I'm doing this for my sake, Mystery. You know that.” 

Mystery starting biting his hand, if it weren't his prosthetic it would have hurt. Again the irony wasn't lost. He began to pull Arthur's hand away from the steering wheel. “Stop, you're going to make us both die. The last thing I want is for you to go down with me.” Mystery let go with a grumble. 

Arthur pulled the car over to a road near a cliff. There was fencing but it wasn't that hard to get past. If he couldn't have a quiet death, he might as well have a symbolic one. Mystery continued to drag on Arthur's arm as he walked over to the ledge. Suddenly Arthur turned to face him. He cupped Mystery's head, stroking his fur a little, then placed a kiss on his forehead. “I'll miss you guys.” 

Despite Mystery's efforts, Arthur jumped. Vivi and Lewis were still miles away. No one would come to save him in time. 

The last thing Arthur thought was whether or not he would come back as a ghost, like Lewis. 


End file.
